


Merry Go Around of Life

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, This time I deliver you PAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Just like Merry Go Around, in life sometimes you're up and sometimes you're down. All events go in circle, what started in the rain may as well end in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to [ Merry Go Around of Life ](https://youtu.be/HMGetv40FkI) from Howl's Moving Castle while you read. I wrote this with it as a BG music.

It was the rain that took her from him and it was the rain that brought her back. The cold streams of water soaked both of their clothes as he held her tight. Safe. Her hand at the back of his head stroking through his hair.

“It’s alright, it’s over,” he whispered drinking in the way her body felt against his. The light shivers from both the rain and adrenaline.

“Walt, I-” her voice was trembling, “oh God, Walt.” She had no words, it all happened so fast. Too fast. She would have lost Jim if Walt didn’t show up when he did. But it was over. All she could do now was to just let him hold her, take in the warmth of his body. His presence. How she missed it. 

He stroked her hair and back, kissing her temple. “Shh, it’s alright. Everyone is safe now.” 

She lifted her head up and smiled. Maybe it was still from all that adventure but she lifted herself on her tiptoes and took his face in her hands, kissing him. He kissed her back, deepening it, pouring in the gratitude and love in it. They stood there wrapped in each other, stopping the world for one second. As they parted Walt was still smiling and she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. For a second she thought that this could work, she forgave him. Jim eventually would accept him. All would be good. 

Suddenly Walt’s human disguise fell and something sad creeped into his eyes. 

“Barbara, you are the best thing that ever happened to me,” he took her hand and kissed it softly.

“Walt?” 

“I just want to remember you like this,” he cupped her cheek, his fingers threading through her hair. “I love you.”

She chuckled nervously. “Walt, you’re talking like you’re leaving.” Was he? No, this couldn’t be...

“Tell Jim, he became an exceptional warrior and young man. As his former teacher I’m proud of that.”

“Walt! You’re-!” 

A patch of grey over his green skin started to spread like a disease, eating away quickly at him, freezing him in place. 

“Walt!”

“Goodbye Barbara,” he said before the stone consumed him whole. A soft yet sad gaze remained on his face, looking straight at Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing short stories based on art. Again it's by [ Changepherrox](https://changepherrox.tumblr.com/post/156526082870/followmetoyourdoom-margoteve-changepherrox). Beta Read by my fabulous girlfriend [ followmetoyourdoom ](http://followmetoyourdoom.tumblr.com/). You can also find her here on AO3 under same name. She has some p sweet stories herself.  
> Check out my own [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) and pop in to say hi.


End file.
